


Trouble yes, but not nothing

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, One Shot, don't mind me, just remembering why i love this pairing, just something that popped into my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: Erza knew that she was asking for trouble with the way that she was talking about Laxus. If she had heard someone talking about her in such a manner she would have set them straight. This was different though; Laxus was a ticking time bomb. He was just waiting for the right time to explode and Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow would be the ones to take it.She liked them; she didn’t want them going bad.





	Trouble yes, but not nothing

**Author's Note:**

> just something that I wrote to pass the time!!! Let me know what you think?

Everyone in the guild was shocked to find out that Laxus had agreed to a team.

However, it seemed that it had all worked out.

They called themselves the Thunder Legion. It was a little cheesy, but they all seemed to like it and that was what mattered.

Still, there was a bit of worry when it came to just how Laxus would manage a team. He was stubborn, rude, and most importantly selfish. He didn’t even care for his own grandfather. Why he would have decided to take three average level mages was beyond everyone.

So that was what had Erza walking across the guild. Her eyes set in a look of determination. There was no way that anyone in their right mind would have teamed up with Laxus. Erza didn’t have anything against the boy. If she was being honest he might have been the only one in the entire guild that would have been able to take her on. What had her worried was just how he would treat his teammates. The way he interacted with the rest of the guild was big enough of a red flag.

She was looking out for the Thunder Legion.

“Freed, may I talk to you in private?” Erza asked lightly. Her hands behind her back in a gesture of peace.

The boy looked up at her from his book with uncertainty. Then when he assessed the situation and came to the conclusion that it was not a trap he calmly stood up. He quickly placed a bookmark between the pages he was reading and tucked the book underneath his arm.

He looked at Erza with a guarded stare. “Would the library be a good place?” Freed offered swiftly.

Erza nodded her consent and led the way across the guildhall.

Lucky for them the guild’s library was one of the least visited places. It seemed that the act of reading was not a popular pass-time among the masses.

When they reached the heavy wooden door Freed walked passed Erza and opened the door for her. His head bowed slightly as Erza crossed through the threshold with a thank you.

The door closed with a soft click.

“May I asked why you wish to speak to me?” Freed asked.

Erza turned around to face the mage. She cleared her throat before she spoke.

“It’s about Laxus.” Her voice sounded loud in the empty room.

Freed’s eyes flashed with a dangerous light, a flash of purple masking the blue in his iris. “What about Laxus?” His voice came out in a growl.

It was a little unsettling to see just how devoted Freed had become in such a short amount of time. How long had it been since the team had been formed? It couldn’t have been more than a few weeks ago. Erza blinked away her runaway thoughts.

“He’s nothing but trouble. I would keep my distance from him. Laxus doesn’t do teams or even family. He’s made that quite clear.” Erza knew that she was asking for trouble with the way that she was talking about Laxus. If she had heard someone talking about her in such a manner she would have set them straight. This was different though; Laxus was a ticking time bomb. He was just waiting for the right time to explode and Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow would be the ones to take it.

She liked them; she didn’t want them going bad.

Maybe Freed had read her thoughts, or he had known from the beginning that they were all bound to burn. But when his lips turned up in a soft smile and his eyes lit up with something that Erza couldn’t figure out, she knew that it was too late.

“Trouble, yes,” he nodded. “But not nothing, not nothing.” Freed’s voice was soft and all the anger Erza expected was nowhere to be heard.

Then the library door opened snapping both mages back to the present.

Someone came in with loud footsteps making the bookcases shake.

A voice floated through the air. “Freed? Are you in here?” Laxus called out.

Erza’s eyes widened in disbelief. She had never heard him say someone’s name so… how could she describe it? It wasn’t soft, that word didn’t match him. Dare she say that Laxus had just very tenderly called out to his Captain?

She felt her cheeks flush and a known smirk pulling at the corner of her lips. Erza didn’t wait until Laxus had found them; she had a feeling that it would be a better idea to leave them alone. So she turned quickly around and hid away at the far end of the room. Freed was left jumping up at the sound of Laxus’s voice.

“I’m over here, Laxus!” He called back.

The reequip mage stayed close to the walls while she tried to sneak out. She heard Laxus moving deeper into the library giving her a chance to rush to the door.

Just as she was reaching for the knob she heard Laxus speak again.

“I was looking for you, was wondering if you’d like to train with me…” Laxus asked, his voice dropping a little lower now that he had found Freed. He was still using that tone that Erza couldn’t for the life of her decipher. She shook her head to clear her thoughts before sneaking out of the room.

_Trouble, yes, but not nothing, not nothing. _

Erza just hoped he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment down below!! I am current taking request so go ahead and shoot them at me!!! Thank you for reading!


End file.
